A Night Out
by MissHarryPotter123
Summary: Harry visits the Weasleys about six months after the final battle, and takes a broken George out. When George returns, he is no longer broken. But what fixed him?
_A Night Out_

"Where does Harry live?" Hermione practically spelled out, and George just stared at her, his brown eyes confused.

"I don't know," He said, dropping his head to the table. His head felt like it was going to explode, and he just wanted to go back to sleep.

He did know, but he promised Harry he wouldn't say anything. They may have been drunk, but George kept his promises to Harry.

The one thing George didn't know was that his hand on the clock was no longer stuck on **lost**.

* * *

 _"_ _Hey, Harry. Long time, no see," Hermione greeted as she let Harry in, hugging him softly._

 _"_ _I know, I thought I'd stop by, check on how everyone is," He explained as Hermione held him at arm length, doing a good impression of Mrs Weasley._

 _She took in a sharp breath, but didn't make any comments on how skinny Harry was. She'd leave that for Mrs Weasley… Who had just entered the kitchen._

 _"_ _Harry! Why didn't you tell us you were coming?" She said, taking Hermione's place, and pulling him into one of her famous bear hugs._

 _"_ _I couldn't. My roommates are muggles. It's not easy."_

 _"_ _Oh," She sighed, stepping back, "You're far too skinny, you need to eat more."_

 _Harry laughed at the words, shaking his head. It was something he heard many times, but he was more interested in something else._

 _Being free._

 _As the other Weasleys crowded around him, hugging him and scolding him for vanishing, he noticed they were missing one George Weasley._

* * *

"Oh my god," Ginny breathed as George stepped out into the garden. He had slept since that morning, and he looked more refreshed.

And he was outside willingly, and the small group of five flew down to him, shocked.

"Could you use an extra? Make teams even?" He asked, almost shyly. Ginny found herself nodding enthusiastically, wondering what Harry had done to George that night.

As they rose into the air, Ginny caught a glimpse of her mother and Hermione in the window, smiling up at them.

Whatever Harry did to George; it was worth it.

* * *

 _"_ _Where's George?" Harry asked, fearing the worst. Fortunately, Hermione gestured that George was upstairs, and Harry took note of where George was on the clock._

 _Lost._

 _He frowned, "Do you mind if I go and see him?"_

 _Mrs Weasley smiled, and let him past to the stairs. He had an idea, and even if it would cost him his secret, it may be enough._

 _He knocked softly on George's bedroom door, before pushing it open._

 _"_ _Go away, mum."_

 _His voice was hoarse, and it sounded like he had been crying._

 _"_ _I didn't realise I was a woman," Harry murmured, approaching George's back. George didn't respond, but as Harry stopped at the edge of the bed, George turned around._

 _His usually bright brown eyes seemed broken, and Harry knew exactly how George was feeling, so he knew what to do._

 _"_ _You and me are going out tonight, and we are going to have a good time. I, for one, need a night out, and you definitely do."_

 _They would drink until they couldn't walk, and Harry would tell the truth._

* * *

"What did you do with Harry, last night?" Ginny asked George as they hovered away from everyone else.

George chuckled, shaking his head, "We just went out and got very drunk. That's it."

The lie rolled off George's tongue, but Ginny didn't believe it for a second.

* * *

 _"_ _How often do you do this?" George found himself asking, halfway through his third beer._

 _Harry laughed, shaking his head, "At least three times a week."_

 _In a childlike voice, he asked why._

 _Harry set his empty glass on the table, and leaned back in the comfy chair, "I need you to promise me that you will never tell a soul."_

 _Drunken promises are never good ideas, but despite this, George said, "I promise."_

 _"_ _After the final battle, I felt a little off, so I went to see Madam Pomfrey. She told me I was dying, and I only had about a year to live, so I decided I'd live my life the muggle way, and I decided I wouldn't care about my life, so I do everything that would probably kill me by the time I'd turn 40."_

* * *

It took six months for the others to find out what happened that night, at the funeral.

George laughed when they got the news, at how many people said they were sorry.

Harry had been a dying man, and his last few hours were spent in bed with a beautiful woman.

Harry was happy when he died. That was all that mattered, and his last act in the wizarding world was one of the best acts.

He fixed someone that was broken in one night. It may have been goodbye, but if was for the best, and now, everyone knew it.

* * *

 _Notes_

AN: I hope you enjoyed this, and please review.

MissHarryPotter123 xx


End file.
